


These Hips are Yours

by TheLunarLorkhan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarLorkhan/pseuds/TheLunarLorkhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is taken somewhere... Special for her birthday. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Hips are Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is a fic I made a while back on tumblr before I got this account so I am finally moving it here. :D My URL is the-lunar-lorkhan if you wanna contact me!

Laura sighed.

It was her 20th birthday and she was out on the town with her friends LaFontaine, Perry, and JP. LaFontaine had kept saying that they had a special treat for Laura, and Perry would respond with an eye roll and a shake of her head. Laura was a little drowsy though, as she usually would have been in bed by now. It was 8 PM after all.

But one night out late couldn’t hurt, right?

When they had finished shopping a bit, they took a cab to the place where Laura would see her final birthday surprise.

LaFontaine pulled out a blindfold from their pocket. “Here, put this on.”

Laura looked at LaF, incredulous. “Uh, why? You’re not gonna leave my body in a ditch are you?”

LaFontaine laughed at that. “No no, this is to keep the element of surprise for you!”

Laura looked uncertain, and LaF’s face turned serious. “If you don’t like the place we show up at, we don’t have to stay, deal?”

Laura smiled. “Deal.”

Laura put the blindfold on as the cab made its way to their destination. After a while, the car stopped and LaF guided Laura gently to a building. They went through a doorway and suddenly the sound of fast rhythmic music was pounding in Laura’s ears.

LaF removed the blindfold, and Laura could practically feel her cheeks becoming red.

They were in the lobby of a strip club. Colors were flashing throughout the club as various women danced on stages in front of an audience of even more women.

“Uh, where are we?” Laura asked, as even though she knew the answer.

“The Starlit Candle,” LaF answered with a grin.

“Oh…”

“Like I said, we can go if you want.”

Laura thought about it for a moment. She wasn’t really prepared for this but on the other hand, the music seemed to draw her. There was an energy here that called to her.

Laura smiled genuinely and said, “No, actually I think I want to stay.”

LaFontaine smiled in return and led Laura through the club, with JP and Perry following sheepishly. “Good, because we reserved a special… Event for you tonight.”

LaFontaine finally stopped the group at a set of seats right in front of the large central stage with a huge silver pole at the end. Curiously, the other stages cleared out their strippers and the crowd seemed to gather behind Laura and their group. All the music had stopped and there was an air of anticipation. All lights in the club except for the ones on the center stage went out, and a voice came over a speaker.

“Ladies, and those who identify otherwise,” the voice said, “This is your captain, Elsie, speaking. We have a little something special for one Laura Hollis. It’s her birthday and we’re gonna have a little show for her. Now, for the woman you’ve all been waiting for, I present to you, the veteran of the Starlit Candle, Carmilla Karnstein!”

There was loud applause and the lights focused on the curtain behind the stage. The curtain parted, and a young woman, Carmilla, strode out.

Laura gasped. Carmilla’s hips swung from side to side as she walked confidently down the stage. She was wearing leather pants and a leather vest… For now. Her hair was wavy and dark as a moonless night. Her eyes were dark, like the endless abyss of the black hole at the center of the galaxy.

Laura also couldn’t take her eyes off of Carmilla’s constant smirk.

Reaching the end of the stage, Carmilla surveyed the crowd until her eyes landed on Laura, who didn’t notice that her nails were practically digging into the leather of her chair. Everyone was silent.

After another moment, Carmilla smiled at Laura directly. “So, this is the birthday girl?”

Laura had never heard a voice like this before. It was like warm melted chocolate, oozing ever so slowly down down down…

Laura came to her senses, and nodded, berating herself for how silly she must have looked.

Carmilla smirked again. “What’s your name, cupcake?”

“L-Laura.”

“Laura… Well don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice.”

“I… I try?” Laura berated herself again. Why would she say that?

Carmilla merely grinned again, and with a slight nod towards the back of the room, she turned her attention to the pole. The music started, slowly. Laura could hardly pay attention to the music, though, as she was directing all of her attention to Carmilla who began swaying her hips. She gripped the pole and did a light spin on it.

After a minute of slow movements like this, the music began to intensify. Carmilla grasped her leather vest and unzipped it, letting it fall from her shoulders. She was wearing a black corset which looked gorgeous on her curved body. She then slowly removed her leather pants without even a stumble. Laura was amazed, frankly, because she sometimes tripped when trying to get out of her sweatpants in the morning.

Laura had to contain a moan as she saw that Carmilla was wearing lacy black panties that hugged her hips closely.

Carmilla wrapped her thighs around the pole and began a series of spins and twirls. Sometimes she practically hung upside down, and Laura felt that her cheeks were so warm that she could have cooked an egg on them.

Laura looked closer at Carmilla’s muscles and almost regretted it as she dug her nails even further into the leather chair. Carmilla had toned muscles that seemed to effortlessly support all of her movements. Her abdomen flexed and twisted beneath the corset, and right then and there Laura wanted Carmilla to tear it off so she could see all of her muscles in action.

As if reading her mind, Carmilla stopped hanging from the pole and leaned onto it with her back, looking down at Laura with another smirk.

Closing her eyes, Carmilla tilted her face towards the ceiling with a satisfied smile. At an agonizingly slow rate, Carmilla unclasped her corset.

Carmilla’s body was almost completely bare before Laura now, and she swore she felt her heart flutter in her tiny chest.

The music began to increase in tempo and Carmilla began spinning on the pole again. Her ab muscles tensed and released, over and over again. Her arms flexed as they gripped the pole tighter, and her legs were taut as ropes. She was still smirking and her eyes were closed, as if she were in a euphoric trance.

The music reached a crescendo and the crowd began cheering. Carmilla stopped by sinking down on one leg while holding onto the pole with one arm and her other leg, never taking her dark eyes off of Laura.

At this point, the people around them began to file out into another part of the club immediately. They passed through to a curtained area where Laura heard tinkling glasses. LaFontaine and Laura’s friends left as well, but when Laura started to gather her senses and follow, LaF kept her sitting down, winking.

Soon, Laura was alone.

Alone with Carmilla.

Carmilla smiled as she got up. “Now there’s one last gift scheduled for your birthday here, cupcake. If you choose to accept it.”

“W-What’s that?”

Carmilla never stopped smirking. “There are so many chairs here, but… I think I would like to use yours. Maybe we can share it?”

 _Oh my God,_ Laura thought to herself. Her heart fluttered again.

She nodded vigorously.

Carmilla chuckled, and it sounded like music to Laura’s ears. The dark haired woman got off the stage in one elegant action and walked to Laura’s chair, still swinging her hips slightly as she walked.

Laura tensed up as Carmilla got up on the chair and straddled her.

When Carmilla settled, she teasingly thrusted her hips into Laura, ever so slowly. Carmilla draped her arms over Laura’s shoulders and stared into her eyes.

In that moment, everything else fell away. She felt nothing except Carmilla’s body. She saw nothing but Carmilla’s eyes. She smelled nothing but the faint lavender perfume coming from Carmilla’s breasts.

Laura let out small whimpers and moans as Carmilla continued her work.

And after what seemed like far too short of a time, Carmilla stopped. She grinned and ran her finger along the center of Laura’s neck and under her chin. Laura barely felt Carmilla leaving a small piece of paper in her hand.

“I had a wonderful time,” Carmilla said with her smooth, tired voice. “Happy birthday, cutie.”

Carmilla got up, gathered her things from the stage, and winked at Laura before disappearing behind the curtain.

Laura unfurled the piece of paper with trembling hands, and discovered a series of numbers that she would come to know by heart.

Despite being tired earlier, Laura had a hard time sleeping that night.


End file.
